1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to digital recording and playback systems and methods. More particularly, the present invention relates to improvements in delivery options for multiple users in a centralized home or other system—especially as relates to “live-pause,” or “elastic” recording and playback.
2. Background
Digital Video Recording and Playback systems are becoming more commonplace with the advances in technology and the downward trend in prices. Along with a playback quality that is superior to analog-based systems, Digital Video Recorders (DVRs) also allow other features that are not practical with analog-based systems. Among such features is the ability of a DVR user to engage in “live-pause” recording and playback.
Also known as “elastic” recording and playback, live-pause recording and playback allows a viewer/user with such an enabled system to watch a program live in real time while the program is being recorded, while also allowing the user to use “trick play” modes or functions such as pausing the program or rewinding the program. While the recorded program is being paused or rewound, the system continues to record the program in a buffer memory. The system keeps track of where in memory the user has exited to perform trick play functions. The user can later return to the previous point of viewing in the program or skip with a “fast forward” operation up to the most current point of recording. Live-pause recording and playback allows the user the flexibility of watching a program live, already recorded, or a combination of both live and recorded viewing, along with interesting trick play modes.
While the recent development of DVRs has been considerable for individual monitors and television systems, the inclusion and practical use of such devices has not been optimized for home area networks and the like, in the same manner that other services such as telephone and the Internet are delivered.
It is therefore desirable—but non-existent in the prior art—to provide a home area networked multimedia system that allows the efficient and simultaneous viewing and reproduction of digital video programs from multiple televisions sets (or other similar devices) on the same premises, from a centralized source.